The door number two
by Calandry
Summary: Ooc. One-Shot sin sentido. Kagome es un arcángel. ¿Su primera misión? Convencer a un demonio de ir al paraíso. — ¿No eres alguien de bien? ¿Por qué rayos estás amenazando con patearme el trasero?


El summary lo dice todo. No es nada parecido a la serie. Es una historia totalmente paralela, más divertida que nada. Quería probar con este tipo de temática para ver que tal.

Advertencia: Si eres muy apegado a tu religión y de mente cerrada, encontraras bárbara (no de la manera buena) mi forma de narrar el más allá.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>(Suena el teléfono. Mi madre —con su bata de noche— camina hasta la sala principal y contesta adormilada. Mi voz suena realmente dulce del otro lado). Hey, mamá, ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que era dueña de una gran serie y que iba a venderla para hacerme millonaria? Bien, parece ser que la serie _no_ era mía, _culpo a los medicamentos que me das de tomar,_ sino de una tal Rumiko Takahashi. Ahora estoy en prisión, ¿Puedes venir por mí?... ¿Mami?... ¿Hellou~?

* * *

><p>Ooc. One-Shot. Kagome es un arcángel. ¿Su primera misión? Convencer a un demonio de ir al paraíso. — ¿No eres alguien de bien? ¿Por qué rayos estás amenazando con patearme el trasero?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The door number two<strong>

Cualquiera diría que tenía que estar feliz, pero estaba lejos de estarlo. No solo Dios me había pedido —amablemente, por cierto, como si alguien fuese capas de negarle algo a _él_— que fuese en busca de el alma de un medio demonio en mi primera misión, sino que éste se negaba a ir al paraíso. No es que mi posición de arcángel me impidiera tener malos pensamientos, sino que me impedía _realizarlos_.

Estaba a un _limbo_ de renunciar a mis alas y morderle el trasero al medio demonio.

—InuYasha —canturrié, por una quinta vez, pero siguió ignorándome con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza—. Vamos ¿Podemos proseguir, por favor? —intenté nuevamente, pero nada.

Habían pasado exactamente dos días desde su muerte. Fue un niño malcriado haciendo enfadar a unos _muy_ gruñones ogros que no se contuvieron en darle su merecido. Sin medir fuerzas, claro. Había estado esperando por él durante cuarenta días, y cuando el alma por fin abandonó su cuerpo, yo fui lo primero que vio (e insultó). Intenté explicarle el procedimiento. Subiríamos unas largas escaleras, le haría unas preguntas, Dios le perdonaría sus pecados y las puertas del cielo se abrirían para que su alma viviese eternamente en el paraíso.

Era horrorosamente fácil, ¿Por qué demonios él se negaba?

—El paraíso es hermoso —comenté, rodeando el lugar.

Al pasar un día, unos aldeanos encontraron su cuerpo y se apiadaron lo suficiente como para cavar un agujero lo suficientemente grande para darle sepultura.

—Piérdete —gruñó.

—No sabes cuanto me encantaría hacerlo —rodé los ojos. Había dado mis votos. No iba a abandonar tan fácilmente. Era mi primera gran prueba y no quería ser el hazme reír del paraíso por los próximos quinientos años.

Seguí rodando alrededor del lugar, entre los árboles y alisando mi tunica. Él seguía fastidiado conmigo. Bien, entendía que estuviera enfadado por haber muerto de esa manera, pareciendo tan débil. Intentaba entender su dolor y su orgullo herido, pero ¡Hey! Nunca había muerto para comenzar, así que no podía saber bien el grado de sentimientos que él estaba teniendo en este momento. Sin embargo, había intentado convencerle de que la muerte no lo era todo, y que si quería seguir fastidiando a las personas, en el paraíso estaban aceptados los pleitos juguetones. No es que fuera una correccional.

—Kagome —me nombró.

Su voz fue tan normal, sin irritación, que casi caigo y nazco en la tierra.

En un aleteo estuve junto a él, enfocándome en sus orbes doradas. No era propio de un discípulo de Dios decirlo, pero los demonios eran mucho más guapos que los humanos.

—Soy un demonio —dijo. Evité meter el "medio" y corregirle, pero me mordí la lengua y esperé que siguiera— ¿Por qué me pides ir al paraíso?

Dios. ¿Esto era lo que yo creía que era? Un mínimo indicio de una minima posibilidad de que él aceptara ir conmigo.

Sonreí de pura felicidad y enrosqué mis brazos através de uno suyo ¿Qué podía decir? Yo era puro amor, pero por la mirada que me dio, mi amor le rebotaba.

—Eres un hijo de Dios —arg, mierda. No fue el mejor ejemplo para darle a él. Ahora me miraba con todos esos años de su triste y trágica infancia taladrándome la cabeza. Elevé los ojos al cielo. Hacer entender a los humanos era fácil, decían, los medio demonios eran otra cosa—. Escucha, la historia es así. Todos somos hijos de Dios, inclusive tú. Los demonios son hijos de Lucifer, pero no tienen por qué ser todos malos. Mi misión aquí es enseñarte el camino hacía el paraíso para evitarte una existencia eterna y aburrida en este pedazo de tierra.

— ¿Qué hay del infierno?

Me reí con ganas.

—Si tú fueses al infierno, se reirían de ti y te expulsarían. Eres un hijo de dios, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, hermano —hice el signo de la paz y una pose hippie. Me miró como si tuviese dos cabezas. No podía culparlo, aún no llegábamos a ese siglo.

—No quiero ir al paraíso —murmuró.

Por primera vez, en dos largos días, comenzó a caminar lejos de su sepultura.

— ¿Por qué no? Dios cuenta unos chistes de _muerte_ —sonreí. Sí, entupida broma, mátenme.

—El paraíso es aburrido —gruñó— todos bailando y cantando canciones de amor al prójimo. No soy así.

—Pero si es divertido. Las fiestas duran días completos, tenemos bandas excelentes, mujeres sexys, luchas, etc. Necesitas conocer a Cupido, un poco de vino y su pañal vuela directo al estanque.

—Entonces vete, no me apetece.

Bien, era lo más amable que alguien como yo podía ser.

—Escucha bien, InuYasha, iras conmigo, conocerás a Dios, él te contará un chiste que hará que mojes tus pantalones y serás feliz eternamente o me veré en la obligación de patearte el trasero hasta que hagas todas las cosas que dije hace un momento ¿_Capichi_?

Jadeó teatralmente perturbado.

— ¿No eres alguien de bien? ¿Por qué rayos estás amenazando con patearme el trasero?

No pude evitarlo. Le di una nalgada.

— ¡Oye!

—Eres horrorosamente insoportable —gemí.

Entonces, pasó la cosa más asombrosa de mi existencia, InuYasha comenzó a reír. Era endemoniadamente guapo. Le di otra nalgada. Placer propio.

— ¡Oye!

—Lo siguiente que toque tu trasero no será mi mano, sino mis zapatos nuevos —amenacé, pero fue inútil, tenía una boba sonrisa en el rostro— ¿Me acompañas, por favor? Tengo más almas que fastidiar.

Extendí mi mano hacía él.

No contestó, sin embargo, se acercó y tomó mi mano. Sus dedos eran largos y gruesos. Comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente. Se suponía que yo tendría que hacerle algunas preguntas, pero estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar eso y recibir un regaño luego. No podía dejar que InuYasha dudase. Me había costado una eternidad convencerle.

—Llegamos —murmuré y solté su mano—. Pasé por la puerta numero dos, por favor.

— ¿Por qué la dos?

—La primera es para ancianos y niños —rodé los ojos—. Es parte del protocolo.

Asintió.

— ¿Kagome?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te veré de nuevo?

Oh.

—Me veras durante toda la eternidad y mucho más, InuYasha.

**|Nota autora: **

Fue fdhgkrjgkfjdglf. Lo sé. Nada que ver con nada. Combiné de todo. Por eso es 'Ooc'. Una completa sopa de ideas. Ni siquiera sé que decir sobre esto. No tiene ni el más puto sentido. Solo quise escribirlo y ya, mátenme por eso.

Mi visión de la vida después de la muerte es de lo más religiosa que hay ¿Verdad?

Espero dejen un review, si es que le encontraron sentido a todo esto. Besos, people.


End file.
